Justice League Forever
by ultimo thy fiction writer
Summary: Set in the same continuity as my Batman & Wonder Woman series, these are the new adventures of the Justice League set after Justice League Unlimited. Features old favorites, spotlights characters that didn't get much attention in the show, and introduces many new characters. The saga of the DCAU's mightiest heroes continues here!
1. Manhunt

"Why does it have to be you, John?"

Vixen was questioning her boyfriend, Green Lantern John Stewart, on why he was leaving her. Not only was he dropping Sinestro off on Oa, he was going to be staying there for the next few months.

"The Guardians have a new batch of fresh recruits they want me to help Kilowog break in. Plus, Kyle misses Earth like crazy. He's been more than patient in switching out with me. I'll talk to you every day.

Just as John was embracing Vixen, Sinestro was ushered in by Jade and Captain Atom, bound in emerald chains that Jade had created herself.

"She's going?"

"The Guardians aren't sure how they feel about someone having Green Lantern abilities and not being chosen for it. I tried vouching for her, but they insisted I bring her along so they could meet her."

"You mean interrogate her."

"Yeah, most likely."

Jade and Captain Atom walked by them, pushing SInestro into the Javelin they were about to take off in. Vixen grabbed John and kissed him one last time.

"Every day, John. Promise me."

"I promise. I'll call you later."

John walked into the Javelin and Captain Atom, the pilot of the trip, took off, Vixen waving even after they were long gone.

"I suppose I shouldn't be too upset. There are plenty of other men in the League to keep me occupied."

As Vixen was saying these words, a portal opened behind Vixen and out came a red-haired woman wearing a green outfit with golden boots and a white cape.

"That's just what I was hoping to hear!"

"Who in the heck are you?"

"My name is Maxima, queen of Almerac, and I've come to find a mate. Now, point me to all of these 'other men in the League' that you spoke of."

"Let me tell you something, sister. The men of the Justice League are some of the finest men Earth has to offer. They're not going to accept a proposal from just anyone. These men are strong, courageous, respectful to a fault-"

As Vixen was standing up for her male colleagues, the Flash raced into the hangar.

"Hey, who's the babe in the cape?"

"And then there's the Flash."

The Flash was quickly followed by seven other Leaguers, who had been alerted to Maxima's presence by an alarm pushed by one of the Justice League's support staff. These Leaguers were Elongated Man, Hourman, Atom Smasher, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Doctor Light.

"My first round of suitors are here! It'd take too long to challenge you all individually so I'll give you all the honor of facing me at once. No need to thank me."

Maxima attacked Elongated Man, soon discovering that her punches merely sunk in to his elastic body.

"Ooh, a stretchy guy! I could find uses for that."

"My wife says the same thing. I can help her bring in groceries without missing my football games."

"You're married? Ugh!"

Maxima telekinetically forced Elongated Man's body into a ball and tossed him away. He was caught in midair by Doctor Light. Atom Smasher then quadrupled his size, cupped his hands and trapped Maxima in them.

"Lady, you're a looker, I'll give you that. But it's obvious your parents never taught you how to put your toys away properly."

Maxima forced Atom Smasher's hands apart with a burst of telekinetic energy.

"I didn't have toys growing up. I had servants."

Maxima hit Atom Smasher with both of her fists simultaneously and then rapidly shot him with energy blasts from her eyes. Atom Smasher fell over but shrunk back to his normal size before he hit the ground so as not to hurt his comrades. Hourman, seeing that this intruder needed to be taken out quickly, decided to enter the fray.

"I don't usually like to hit ladies, but after what you just did to my friend, I'll make an exception."

"A man who stands up for his friends? How attractive."

Hourman and Maxima began exchanging blows, neither one able to make contact. Finally, after several seconds of this, Hourman punched her directly in the mouth, causing her lip to bleed.

"You made me bleed…you actually made me bleed…"

Maxima's expression then turned from one of disgust to one of utter happiness.

"I think I'm in love!"

Maxima's words of affection quickly turned into physical retaliation as she uppercutted him with her right fist and then hit him in the face with her left elbow. As the Almeracian queen carried out her onslaught, the rest of the remaining Leaguers grouped together, hoping to come up with a plan. Doctor Light was the first to speak.

"We need to come up with some way to defeat her quickly. I was just on a mission with Hourman and I know for a fact his Miraclo will only last a few minutes longer."

"I wish I could say that she'd listen to reason, but she seems to like talking more with her fists. And once she finds out I'm just a mortal with a bow and arrow, Red Tornado here is just an android and the Flash is, well, the Flash-"

"Hey!"

"I'm sure she'll have a lot to say. Now, Vixen, how did she get in here exactly?"

"It's that device on her wrist. I think it created a portal that she used to get in. I say all of us but the Flash attack her at the same time and once she's weak enough, Flash races in, opens her a portal and tosses her in."

"So I save the day like usual? Sounds good. Let's do this."

Before the plan could be put into action, Black Canary stopped the group.

"Wait a second. What's stopping her from coming right back after we send her away? Maybe we should call Superman. Didn't she try to force him into marriage years ago?"

"He asked not to be disturbed today unless it was absolutely necessary. Let's try to give the big guy an off day, Pretty Bird. Besides, after we're finished with her I doubt she'll be looking for a round two anytime soon."

"I guess you're right, Green Arrow. Let's go for it."

His Miraclo having just run out, Hourman was now struggling to stay alive. Relief doesn't begin to describe what he felt once his teammates stepped in. Vixen charged at Maxima, mimicking the strength of a bull elephant. Doctor Light hit her with force blasts while Green Arrow shot her with exploding arrows. The first two made contact, but Maxima stopped the third with TK and sent it back to its owner. Flash was able to get the Emerald Archer out of the way in time.

"Just for the record, she'd be lucky to have me."

"Sure thing, buddy."

Black Canary, defending her boyfriend, disabled her opponent with her canary cry. Vixen used the opportunity to kick her with the power of a horse. Playing opossum, Maxima allowed herself to be kicked a few times before grabbing Vixen's leg and throwing her at Black Canary and Doctor Light. Red Tornado formed a mini-tornado beneath a Javelin and then sent it flying at Maxima, hoping the resulting explosion would be enough to put it her down. After several seconds, that seemed to be the case. Flash was the first to congratulate his teammate.

"Way to go, Reddie!"

Black Canary remaining skeptical, was the first to notice movement among the wreckage.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Look!"

Maxima, now enraged beyond measure, used her TK to send pieces of the wreckage hurling at the Leaguers like hail in a thunderstorm. Flash, deciding he had to try to send her away before one of his friends got killed, dodged her attack and managed hit the device on her wrist before she had time to react.

"Later, babe. It's not me, it's you."

"What?!"

Flash lifted her up and tossed her into the portal that opened up. The echoes of her last words could be heard as it closed.

"But I haven't picked a mate, yet."

The heroes that required it were taken to the team's medics. Clean-up operations were quickly under way. Needing to decompress, Flash, Vixen, Green Arrow, and Black Canary met up for coffee in the lounge area. Vixen gave credit where credit was due.

"That woman didn't give up easily, you have to give her that. Tough, too. Maybe the toughest I've fought. And I've thrown down with Wonder Woman."

"Ah, she was just looking for love in all the wrong places."

"Seems like she's still looking, Flash. Turn the TV up, Arrow."

Green Arrow, listening to his girlfriend, turned the volume up on the TV close by. Snapper Carr was reporting on the fact that Maxima had just arrived in Metropolis seconds before. It seemed their day was not over yet.


	2. Manhunt, Ch 2

Sometimes, even the most legendary of superheroes need to take a day just to devote to handling their personal lives. Today was that day for Superman, now in his guise of Clark Kent and tasting different possible cakes that might be served at his wedding with his fiancée Lois Lane. While Clark trusted his allies in the Justice League to take care of any danger that might pop up, he couldn't resist still scanning the city periodically with his super hearing just to be safe.

"I really like the white cake but I have to admit I'm kind of partial to the carot cake, too. Doing a cupcake tower might be easier and you're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?"

"Whatever you want, honey."

Lois couldn't help but laugh at the man she had made the decision to spend her life with.

"Clark, I know taking a day off from your other job isn't easy for you, and Lord knows I'd rather be uncovering a huge scandal of some kind, but we have to take time to get this done or it never will. Now let's try to get as much done today as we can. I'm sure your friends have everything under control."

"You're right, Lois, as usual. Super hearing is off the rest of the day. I'm all yours. I like the white cake the best."

"Why does that not surprise me, Smallville?"

Before Clark could properly defend his choice, his and Lois's attention was drawn to the number of people outside the bakery that were seemingly running for their collective lives. The future Mr. and Mrs. Kent ran out the door and to Clark's complete and utter shock he saw a woman he had not seen in years. It was Maxima, queen of Almerac, complete with a new costume. Last he heard she had married a kind man and had found the real happiness Clark felt she had always been searching for. Clark didn't know why she was in Metropolis or why she was attacking its citizens, but he did know one thing. It was going to stop right then and there. But just as he began unbuttoning his shirt and reaching for his glasses, his fellow Justice Leaguers Green Arrow, Black Canary, Vixen, and the Flash appeared in a flash of light a few dozen feet in front of him. Maxima was quick to address her former challengers.

"You fools again? I came to Metropolis looking for men truly worthy of my time. Men like Superman. Why has he not come to face me yet? He still calls Metropolis home, does he not?"

"You better believe it, babe. But for now you're gonna have to deal with another dark-haired flying strong guy in a cape."

"And who is that?"

The Flash pointed his finger behind Maxima.

"Him."

Maxima turned around and was almost instantly punched in the face by Fawcett City's own Big Red Cheese, Captain Marvel.

"My friends have told me you're not a very nice lady. It's time someone teaches you how to behave."

Maxima stared at Captain Marvel all googly-eyed, licking her lips.

"Oh, please, punish me."

Maxima tossed a car at Captain Marvel with telekinesis, but he easily caught it without a struggle. With both of his hands occupied, Maxima used the opportunity to quickly hit him in the stomach several times until he was forced to drop the car. Green Arrow shot Maxima with a barrage of boxing glove arrows designed especially to hurt her in order to save his ally. Vixen gave their enemy a kangaroo kick while Black Canary got a few blows in as well. Maxima tried telekinetically choking Black Canary with her own leather jacket but her concentration was disrupted when Captain Marvel rejoined the fight. He tossed her into the side of a parked school bus, giving Vixen the chance to shock her with the power of an electric eel, hoping that she would finally stay down.

"The next time you want to meet someone, try an online dating service like everyone else."

Vixen, confident that Maxima was through, turned around and began walking towards her teammates.

"I require a companion."

Maxima slowly but surely rose up from the ground. Vixen turned to face her, her jaw dropped.

"My people require a king. And I will not rest until I find him and he is ruling Almerac at my side, whether it be his will or not!"

Maxima sent an optical force-beam straight at Vixen's heart, hoping to kill her, and she most definitely would have if not for the timely intervention of the Flash. Captain Marvel charged at her, followed closely behind by Green Arrow and Black Canary. Flash noticing that the Justice League's battle with Maxima had two familiar looking spectators, grabbed them and carried them off to an alley where he could speak with them privately.

"Clark, what happened? Did you…oh I see. Hi, Flash."

"Ms. Lane. So this chick's one of yours, isn't she, Clark?"

"I guess you can call her that. We only ever had one confrontation. I think it's time Superman made an appearance. Maybe he can try to reason with her and see what she's really after here."

"I'd say she's made that pretty clear."

"It may not be that simple, Flash. I'm going to change. Could you give Lois a lift back to her apartment?"

"Sure thing."

"Don't think this gets you out of wedding planning, Smallville."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

By the time Superman showed up to join the battle, Maxima now had Captain Marvel completely hypnotized. Maxima was ready to hop in a portal and leave with him until she gazed upon Superman for the first time in years. He was even more handsome then she remembered. He was also a reminder of how foolish she once was. When they last met, she did not deserve his companionship. She had come to realize that over time. Despite the front she had been putting on, she was much wiser and a much better queen. If only she could get Superman to see that.

"You're too late, Superman. This Captain Marvel is coming back to Almerac with me."

"I won't try to stop you, Maxima. I just ask that you and Captain Marvel join me on this rooftop over here before you return back to your planet."

Maxima, intrigued by what Superman had to say, had Captain Marvel follow her to a rooftop about a football field's length away from where the battle had been taking place.

"Don't think about trying to persuade Marvel to stay. He's under my complete mental control."

"Could I ask him just one question before you go? Then I promise not to interfere."

"You may ask this question."

"Captain Marvel, what's the name of the wizard that gave you your powers?"

"Shazam."

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning descended from the sky and struck Captain Marvel, transforming him back into the young Billy Batson.

"What…happened? How did I get here? One second I was Captain Marvel fighting her on the street, and the next-"

"Billy, why don't you go back and help the others start cleaning up. I've got everything taken care of."

"Whatever you say, Superman. Shazam!"

After Billy became Captain Marvel once more, he did as Superman said and flew down to the street to rejoin the Justice League.

"I was going to wed a child…I was going to have a child become the new king of Almerac. I beg of you not to say anything about this, Superman. I would never be able to live down the humiliation."

"You didn't know. Your secret is safe with me. Now why don't you tell me why you're here? Did something happen to your husband?"

"Trex was not only my equal in combat, but someone that I truly loved. He was kind, gentle, wise, and over time he brought out those qualities in me as well. He used to say they were always within me, buried deep, he was just the shovel that brought them to the surface. Together we turned Almerac into a flourishing planet. Still, I suppose there will always be those who wish to halt progress. Three years into our marriage, Trex was assassinated by one of our own guards. Once I discovered who had killed him, it was like I reverted back to who I was before. Maybe it is who I always was, really. I slaughtered him with my bare hands. Once I saw my reflection, covered in his blood, I wept. I had not cried at all over his death until that moment. Being the queen I would not be charged with the assassin's murder, but I knew in whose eyes I would have been guilty. Trex never would have condoned my actions. I must live with the shame of dishonoring his memory for the rest of my life."

"Maxima, I'm deeply sorry for your loss, but it sounds like you should be taking time to grieve for your husband, not searching for his replacement."

"No one could ever replace, Trex. No one, except you, Superman. You are so much like him. I promise you that I could make you a good wife now. I have gained many new abilities as you have seen. I can bare your child. I-"

"Maxima, I'm sorry, but I don't care about any of that. I've found the woman for me."

"Are you…betrothed?"

"Yes. We were making preparations for our wedding until we got interrupted."

"I am…so sorry. I…I.."

Without another word, Maxima flew off at her top speed. Superman, knowing she needed time to herself, decided not to follow.


End file.
